Diving Into You
by Piecrust17
Summary: Yuuko sends Watanuki to retrieve a mysterious box hidden in Doumeki's dream scape. What does that lunkhead dream about, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Diving Into You**

**Disclaimer: **I love Clamp and all of their wonderful characters, but alas, I do not own them. Consider this story disclaimed.

**A/N: **Oh gosh. This is officially my first fan fic EVER, and I'm really nervous. I'm not much of a writer, nor am I very creative, but I love Donuts SO MUCH, and feel as though, after reading so many lovely stories here I should contribute one of my own. Please please please don't flame me! I promise I'll do my best.

* * *

_12:35 am, July 2nd:_

When Watanuki arrived, the temple was completely dark. Everything was dead silent, except for the gentle chirping of the crickets and the soft padding of his feet on the flagstones. He sucked in his breath as he passed over the entrance, praying to whatever god would listen that no one would wake up and catch him doing what he was about to do.  
_  
This is so illegal! If someone catches me and calls the cops, Yuuko is dead meat. _

And…why was he doing this again? He should have said no the moment he saw that familiar glint in Yuuko's eyes.

But the witch, as always, threatened the extension of his servitude if he was to refuse, and he, as always, was forced to give in. So there he was, standing in front of Doumeki's bedroom door. Were those Doumeki's snores that he heard through the wall?

_Oh god. _

Pulling himself together, Watanuki reached out a slightly trembling hand and slid open the door. It opened without a sound, and he slowly stepped inside, taking care not to tread on anything. He needn't have worried – Doumeki's room was spotless. It was devoid of any kind of decoration, and the primary furnishings were the futon, which lay in the far left corner, and a large bookshelf that rested on the opposite wall. The room was plain and boring. Just like the idiot.

_He doesn't even have a lamp! How weird. _

There were, however, candles scattered all about the room. They were obviously well used, some were burned right down to the nub. The air smelled heavily of incense, despite the open window. Instead of posters, the walls were covered with what looked like hanging scrolls, probably made by Doumeki himself. It was then that Watanuki noticed the protective seals placed strategically around the small room. Odd.  
_  
Why would Doumeki need protective scrolls? He lives in a temple, for crying out loud! _A snort from the corner stirred him from his thoughts. What was it he had to do, again? Oh…right.

Creeping stealthily up to the big Doumeki-shaped lump in the left corner of the room, Watanuki crouched and looked down at the archer's sleeping face. It was surprisingly peaceful. The usually furrowed brows were relaxed, and his lips were curved slightly upwa- _What?? _ Watanuki almost jumped back, shocked at the sudden realization: Doumeki was smiling! Not his usual smug smirk, but an actual smile. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. What surprised Watanuki the most though, was the fact that in that moment the boy looked almost…handsome.

The moon shone brightly through the window, casting a ray of moonlight over Doumeki's face and making his skin look ghostly white. If Watanuki had been anyone else, he would have reached out and touched that angelic face, would have caressed it tenderly before planting a soft kiss on….

_NO! What am I THINKING?? This is Doumeki we're talking about. DOUMEKI. The same annoying, pompous, self-righteous asshole Doumeki who eats my bentos, follows me around and is after MY HIMAWARI-CHAN. I did NOT just think about kissing THAT Doumeki. _

Clutching his head with both hands, he stared down at the hands-UGLY BASTARD Doumeki.  
_  
Well, at least I know he's not having a nightmare. Now all I have to do is…_

Watanuki rummaged in his bag until he found the four candles and string of prayer beads Yuuko had given him earlier that day. Remembering what she had said, he placed the candles around the room, one in each corner, and lit them carefully. Then he came back to Doumeki and gently lifted the archer's head, silently congratulating himself on his first successful batch of sedative-laced brownies. Slowly and painstakingly, he slipped the bead necklace around the boy's neck.

Taking a deep breath, he planted his hands on either side of the archer and leaned over the still figure, slipped the necklace around his own neck, and pressed forward until their foreheads were touching.

Fighting back a blush, he leaned closer still, Doumeki's lips inches from his own. He could feel the other's warm breath against his, and tried to still his pounding heart and match his rhythm. In….out…in…out…in…out…in…out…

And then he was falling. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own any of Clamp's fabulous characters.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay – I finished my college apps this week :D Consequently, there wasn't much fanficting going on (don't bother looking up that word, I made it up ). Rest assured, I will definitely update next weekend. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

"_I have to do WHAAAT?!" Watanuki stood, hands on his hips, glaring down at the woman who was famous in countless dimensions for her ability to grant any wish, big or small. She had the power of a god, and was respected and feared by spirits as well as the living. She was also a pain in Watanuki's ass. _

"_Relax Watanuki, he won't bite." She grinned at this, a grin Watanuki was familiar with, and was not particularly fond of. "Besides, this would be a good chance for you to see what goes on in that head of his. Who knows, what you find might surprise you." Watanuki huffed indignantly. _

"_All that pig would dream about is food! Besides, I still don't understand why _I _have to do this. Why can't Doumeki just get the thing himself? We could at least look for it together." Which isn't to say he ENJOYED going on missions with Doumeki, but two was better than one (even if that other person did happen to be a self-centered, emotionless jackass). Yuuko smiled patronizingly. _

"_In order for this to work, Doumeki needs to be completely unaware of your intention. If you say something that makes him suspect he is dreaming, the boy will wake. That's all I can say, and unless you'd like to pay me…"_

"…_.something of equal value, I can't tell you more. I get it. I'll go. What is it I'm looking for?"_

"_A box." Watanuki stared dumbly at his employer. "A BOX?!" Yuuko smiled._

"_That's the idea. Now go get me some sake."_

"_Sake! Sake! Sake!" The manjuu chanted from Yuuko's lap. Watanuki screamed in frustration._

And now, here he was. Falling into some idiot's head, to find a box. What was in the box? What did the box look like? HE DIDN'T KNOW. He just knew he had to find it, or Yuuko would be pissed, and the dimensional balance would be…unbalanced. Or something like that.

It was dark and cold. Watanuki had decided that he didn't particularly enjoy falling, especially since that incident at school. That hadn't been a very pleasant experience, and this was no different. But he was in a dream, which meant that even if he did hit the ground, he wouldn't die….right?

The fall was over as soon as it began. Suddenly, the darkness was replaced by blinding light, and Watanuki landed with a painful THWUMP! He had just enough time to feel the grass beneath him before slipping into unconsciousness.

He awoke to the sound of voices and laughter. Sitting upright he clutched at his pounding head, and mumbled fragmented obscenities.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you couldn't feel pain in a dream!" Of course, Yuuko wouldn't have sent him if this had been any ordinary dream. The ground beneath him was grassy and wet, and the air was chilly. It looked like he had landed in a small park. A big penguin with a crown and slide coming out of its mouth sat in the center. The sounds grew closer, and he lifted his head off of the ground with difficulty to see where they were coming from. The sources of the noise were two laughing figures crawling out from under the penguin. Watanuki smiled. It was a little boy and a girl, and they were holding hands. The girl must have been around six, and the boy only a little bit older.

Watanuki loved kids. Over the course of working in Yuuko's shop, he had grown really fond of Maru and Moro, and enjoyed babysitting them while Yuuko was out running her 'errands'. They might not have souls, but they were still children. At least, they looked and acted like children. For all he knew, they could be as old as Yuuko. He shivered. _What a creepy thought…_

He was tempted to go over to the little couple and ask them for their names, but hesitated. This was Doumeki's dream. Did he know these kids? And why did that little girl look so familiar? _Hm_. She was wearing a small pink kimono that had become grimy and covered in grass stains, and had dark red shoes on her tiny feet. _How cute! _Watanuki thought to himself. Her face was almost expressionless, yet she stood close to her friend, a pair of intense golden eyes fixed upon his face. The boy was talking animatedly to her, and occasionally let go of her hand to swing his arms in excitement. As he watched, Watanuki recognized the expression on the boy's face as one he wore when he was around the beautiful Himawari.

_He must like her._ He thought to himself. _They seem a little young for that kind of thing, don't they? But then, I'm not one to judge... _Watanuki hadn't been interested in girls until he met Himawari barely a year ago. Everyone else thought he was asexual (as well as schizophrenic), but Watanuki assured himself that he was just a late bloomer.

Determined not to let the kids see him, Watanuki rose to his feet unsteadily and began to creep towards the nearest patch of trees. He had just barely made it when a little voice called out to him:

"Oi."

Slowly, reluctantly, Watanuki turned around to find the 'girl' standing directly behind him.

"D-d-d-d-d-DOUMEKI!" If he weren't so freaked out, Watanuki would have burst out laughing. It was, indeed, Doumeki. A tiny, girly Doumeki. This Doumeki had his hair drawn back into a short ponytail, and stood with his feet planted, cute pink mouth frowning. The small, golden eyes narrowed, and the park began to fade away, leaving only Watanuki and his companion.

"Who're you?"

Before Watanuki had a chance to answer, the scene changed. Little Doumeki disappeared, and in his place, a large building materialized. Watanuki recognized it as the temple. _Where's little Doumeki?? I can't believe that was actually him! And to think I thought he was cute… Only from a distance, though. Who was that little boy with him? _ _Weren't they holding hands? And WHERE IS THIS BOX?? Figures Doumeki would have to make this mission as difficult and confusing as possible. Maybe it's in the temple somewhere? _With that in mind, Watanuki approached, only to stop abruptly.

Sitting next to the temple entrance were a young Doumeki and his grandfather. Haruka appeared older than Watanuki had ever seen him before. His hair was graying and his face was lined with age. Doumeki looked practically the same as always, only his expression was strangely relaxed, and his normally dull, disinterested eyes were staring intently at his grandfather while the man spoke. He was also a great deal smaller. _Huh. It's funny how much more relaxed Doumeki seems with his grandfather. I wish I could see that expression on his face more often, it's kind of… _Watanuki pounded his head against the giant sakura tree several times. Something was horribly, horribly wrong with him today. _Doumeki's thoughts must be being projected into my mind, or something. Figures that conceited idiot would think of himself that way. _Suddenly conscious of all the noise he was making, Watanuki made more of an effort to hide himself, while staying within earshot.

"… won't understand until you're older, but I need you to listen" Haruka was saying. "Soon, you will find someone, someone who needs your protection. You'll know who they are when you see them. It could be next week, or it could be several years from now, but you will know. I knew the moment I met your grandmother. It took her a while for her to admit her feelings for me," he laughed here at a joke only he understood "…but we're happy and still very much in love. Regardless of age or gender, when you find that special person, you must protect them. Do you understand, Shizuka?'

Little Doumeki nodded firmly. He was probably only 10 years old, but his expression in that instant was very serious for someone so young. Watanuki was surprised. _What could Haruka be talking about? Who is Doumeki's special person? _A brief feeling of guilt passed through him. _Doumeki has been spending so much time protecting me that he probably hasn't had a chance to find her. Maybe I should make him spend more time away from Yuuko and her missions…wait, but what if that special person is Himawari?? _Watanuki felt a short stab of pain at this thought, and recognized it as the all-too-familiar feeling of jealousy. Only it was slightly different then what he was used to. He almost felt…bitter. _What is up with this dream?! I need to get the box and get out before I go crazy and actually start thinking I like the guy._

Meanwhile, Haruka had gone inside, leaving little Doumeki sitting on the porch looking thoughtful. He stood suddenly, and walked over to where his grandfather had left his bow leaning against the house. Silently he ran his fingers down the curve, a strange expression on his face. For as long as he had known him, Watanuki had never seen so many different expressions on the boy before. It was nice to know the jerk wasn't a total robot. Watanuki had pondered on that idea in the past, but had dismissed it. Doumeki was too dumb to be a robot.

Lost in his thoughts of a robot-Doumeki, Watanuki didn't notice the real Doumeki until he was standing two feet away.

"Oi. What are you doing here?"

They were in the temple. Watanuki didn't remember walking through the door, nor did he remember changing clothes. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing a light yukata with a simple cotton obi. Doumeki was wearing the same thing, only it fit him a whole lot better. _So he's got some muscle, big deal. Ogres have muscle. _He had reverted back to his normal age, and was looking down at him (Watanuki hated it when he did that) with a cryptic expression on his face.

"I asked what you were doing here."

"I have a name you know!! It's Watanuki. W-A-T-A…"

A firm, calloused hand covered his mouth.

"Be quieter, idiot. My grandfather is sleeping."

"Doumeki, you're dreaming. Haruka died a long time ago." Watanuki said. Or at least, would have said, had not Doumeki's hand been covering his mouth. Upon realizing that Doumeki wasn't going to remove his hand until the seer cooperated, Watanuki fell silent. When the hand dropped away, the deep voice rumbled:

"You still haven't answered my question."

It was true. _But what am I supposed to say? I can't just tell him that we're in a dream, otherwise he'll wake up and I'll have to start all over another night. Plus I'll have to make up some story as to why I was in his bed at 1:00 in the morning, practically draped over him with lit candles around the room. That would get awkward very, very quickly._

Watanuki wasn't a very quick thinker. When confronted with a problem (that problem generally being in the form of a spirit) he either ran, froze, or, in the case of difficult math formula, got a headache. He was good at coming up with on-the-spot insults, but that was basically it.

"Uh. There was a spirit…" _Good! _"In my room." _That's right, details are convincing. _"And I was scared." _Excellent, just – WAIT. NO!!! _ Doumeki looked at him skeptically.

"Scared?"

"Well see, it was…a perverted spirit." _Good excuse! It's perfectly manly to be scared of a perverted spirit._

"A perverted spirit."

"Yes."

"What was so perverted about it?"

"Look, can you cut it out with the 20 questions? I just didn't want a pervy spirit in my room, so I came over here. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

"Alright then."

A few seconds passed.

"But how did it get through your wards?"

"I don't know, one of them must have been weak."

A few more seconds.

"Why didn't you just call me?"

"I lost your number, okay?" _That's such a lie…I know his number by heart. Watanuki Kimihiro, you're an idiot._

A few more seconds.

"Did it touch-"

"NO. Now SHUTTUP." _Where the hell is this box?! _ Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, only to see the golden-eyed boy staring back at him. He shivered. _It wouldn't hurt to ask, I guess. _"I need to find a box."

Doumeki looked at him, and one eyebrow arched almost imperceptibly upwards.

All of a sudden, everything went black.

"DOUMEKI!!! TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!!"

"Don't yell so loudly." The voice came from right next to his ear, causing Watanuki to shriek. _Why is Doumeki so close? When did that happen? _Watanuki felt around with his hands, only to come into contact with three solid walls, and a…chest. _Wow. Doumeki's got a pretty nice set of abs…they're almost as solid as the walls. Wait, why are all the walls so close together? Where are we?_

"We're in a box." Watanuki didn't realize he had spoken aloud.

"IDIOT! I need to FIND a box, not be put IN one!" _God, I hate this. Why did Yuuko give me this mission? When I get out, I'm never cooking for her again!_

**A/N:**Notice – PLOT! A mysterious box…what's inside? You'll have to read (and review) to find out! I know the boys are getting super OOC. Still working on that. Also, I know this ending was abrupt, but I honestly couldn't find a better place to leave off – sorry!


End file.
